


Smitten By Vibrance

by Glyphron



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glyphron/pseuds/Glyphron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke notice each other like they have never before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smitten By Vibrance

She stares at him, returning his gaze straight back to him and they watch each other. Drinking the other in without a word passed between them, yet telling one another....  
For her, he is different. 

When she had first seen him her eyes were caught onto his contrasting tan to his pale head of hair. Darting over his pronounced muscular structure found in no other elf. Entranced by strange lily white patterns that were only hints as most were hidden and broken apart by tailored clothes and foreign armor. And keenly stuck upon eyes as green and turbulent as storm swept leaves intense and full of powerful emotion. Yes, she had been thrilled by his attractive appearance.

Something she could not tell if he was aware he had. 

His stance and attitude answered the question with denial. Scowling, and his stance strange as he bent slightly at the knee and spine making himself seem haggard. For most, they saw a warrior poised always at the ready. But, for her, she wondered if she were seeing a telltale mark of his former life, always making his stature smaller than others possibly a touch submissive.

His interactions with her, however, said something more positive. He would seek eye contact, catch her line of sight on his gaze and pour it into her eyes, keeping her attention focused only on himself. His incredible voice would lull her, captivate her. And his face would would take on an expression that only drew her in ever further. Occasionally as she would hold idle conversation with him, she'd even see a smile or a smirk cross his face and her heart would skip. 

But, always behind all of the things he did when she was with or without him, there was always a lack of something greater. A lack of true life and spirit that could only be seen on rare instances during those smiles. They were worn and bled out of him from a difficult life and altogether missing for the most part. And, without them, his spell he seemed to try to cast over her from time to time never really took utter hold. She still entertained other options, other contenders. He knew of this, when she would leave, there would be the others vying for her attention. And she would indulge them and be taken, if only for a moment, by their charm.

He was a bit unstable in his surety, and had never given thought to his attractiveness much or to desire. But, then, he had come upon her in his devices used to escape hunters. And his views became vastly different. 

When he had first seen her his eyes traced smooth lines that formed supple curves. They slid over soft, pale, skin and an elegant stance. Dancing upon her round face with garnet painted lips. Tracing delicate scarlet tattoos that mimicked, to him, a bird in flight. Noticing ample indicators of prominent youth crowned by sun colored hair, wild and visibly silky. And becoming entrapped by amber eyes that seeped life and soul thus appearing to burn and glow. Yes, he had been caught unawares by her beauty.  
He often wondered if she knew how captivating she could be.

Her demeanor would sometimes speak in opposition to the idea. She would flirt, but it always seemed to be in play as though she couldn't conceive that anyone would actually want her. Occasionally, she would even mention as much to others, believing no one would want an apostate for a lover. Something he unintentionally reinforces when he rants about mages with vehemence. And, indeed, it is a surprise how he has come to fall so far for one. But, in everything she does she continues to be the perfect opposite of everything in mages he despises.

Other things speak in favor of the idea. She does not seem hesitant to initiate suggestive banter that hints at attraction. Her eyes often studying him, it is this that causes him to consider the idea he is handsome. Perhaps, even enough to seduce her into thinking only of him. Her lighthearted words and pleasant smiles entice his mind to focus on her alone, forgetting dark and painful things. Her movements, fluid and graceful taunt his field of vision taking him into the heights of thrill. And her voice, smooth and kind, warms him to the bone. In her dedication to reach out to him through everything and concern herself over HIS well being, he would find his heart stopping every so often.

But, in all that she does, when he is with or without her, there is one thing that seems to keep her from his reach. Something that, when it touches her, dims the brightness she exudes. Worries and past losses haunt her, and her radiant liveliness ebbs away. Exhausted from such relentless struggles. It goes missing, and with it, her susceptibility to his efforts of securing her heart in his hold. And he becomes overtaken by the sorrows and agony that saps all of his energy away. His blessed respite from them lost without her shining life and spirit to aid in replenishing his own.

But, tonight is different, she is not the same.

He has been thinking of her, Neglecting all other thoughts and fears. In his recollections of her, his being is slowly replenished with energy and vibrance. Happy not brooding when her irises first find him, he is very much alive and the enchantment begins to sink deeper into her essence, until it binds her protectively in its grasp.

She has been thinking of him, forgetting all concerns and past regrets. In her attentive thoughts plying to caring for a small wound that he received in a not so distant battle (that is far beyond healed now under her tender magic and diligent tending), her vibrance remains unharmed and consistent. And he is taken ever further by her, heart completely stolen from the safety of his chest. 

They share a drink, pleasure swelling in one another's company. Laughter and peace bathe them both as they linger in each other's surreal auras. Love has grown and it's first blossoms are opening. Seeking the warmth and caress of the sun. But, not yet.... Not this evening.... Soon, but, for now, the victory of the he who has claimed and she who has been laid claim to, is worth the patience and celebration.

And, as it ends and she raises to go back to the familiar confines of home, there is a pause and she turns. Looking upon him in his chair he looks up at her. She stares at him, returning his gaze straight back to him and they watch each other. Drinking the other in without a word passed between them, yet telling one another....

'I am smitten....'


End file.
